Cracked Souls
by NegativeZer0Gravity
Summary: Run. Run, and don't look back. Get help, and overthrow the king. A task that is not only extremely difficult, but life-threatening. But with friends like Sky's, everything in the world can go wrong. (MC YTbers)
1. Prologue

Sky glared at him from over his glasses. Ty, who was not phased, glared defiantly back. They held each others gaze for a moment before Sky huffed, turning away. Ty grinned at the staring contest victory, tail flicking with satisfaction. Sky growled something under his breath, and turned and started walking away.

"Wait! Hold on a second!" Ty cried before lurching forward to catch up.

Soon he fell into step besides Sky.

"Hey, you want something to eat when we get back?" Sky asked, crossing his arms over his chest and watching his breath fog up in front of him.

"Yeah, sure!" the frill-necked lizard hybrid perked up, the forest green frills on his neck rising slightly.

"Race ya!"

The two hybrids crouched down, claws and paws touching the grassy floor. They both shifted into their hybrid animal and Sky began counting down.

"3."

Ty hissed, lowering himself until the grass blades tickled his underside.

"2."

Sky growled, the snow leopard hybrid digging his claws into the earth.

"1!"

They both sped off, leaving a trail of dust and dirt in their wake.

Ty easily sped over logs and branches, winding up trees before dropping down. Sky leaped over holes and decaying trees, his snowy spotted coat shimmering from the sunlight that seeped through the thick leaves. They were both easily matched, Ty having agility and speed, Sky also having speed on his side, as well as power. They both sped through the forest, Ty pulling ahead with a grin. But as he grew closer to the edge of the forest, the smile fell, and he abruptly stopped, causing the snow leopard to nearly crash into him.

"Why'd you stop?" he said, shaking out his fur and turning to the lizard.

He didn't answer, and continued to stare forward in horror. Only then did Sky look forward. And he was pretty sure he had the same expression as Ty. Then, Sky suddenly lurched forward, changing into his half human form.

"Sky, wait!" Ty cried out, also transforming to reach forward and grab Sky's wrist.

"Ty! Let me go! I have to save her!" Sky wailed, tears streaming down his cheeks.

Ty was only vaguely aware of his own tears. "Sky! She's a goner! We have to leave before the soldiers find us!"

Sky stopped struggling, sobbing quietly. Ty looked and noticed the hybrids marching out of the flaming village and straight towards them. Ty snatched Sky's hand and pulled him to his feet forcefully. And, without struggle, they ran in the direction they came.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! Welcome to the beginning of Cracked Souls!<strong>

**So, I should explain some things.**

**All youtubers will be be ages 18-20.**

**All hybrids can turn into their hybrid animal. Each hybrid will probably look different, so I'm going to describe each one at the end of the chapter.**

**Sky: Snow leopard hybrid. In his human form, he has snow leopard ears and tail. In snow leopard form, he looks like a normal leopard, except slightly larger.**

**Ty: Frill-necked lizard hybrid. In human form, he has the frills on his neck. They are green with light orange stripes. He also has the tail and front claws from the elbow down. In animal form, he in an overgrown lizard, only slightly smaller than Sky, and is all green.**

**So that's it. Constructive criticism appreciated. See ya!**

**~Zero**


	2. Chapter 1: Wanted

The only sound was their footsteps. They birds stopped singing, the bugs stopped buzzing, and it was silent. And that scared Sky.

He wasn't sure how long they had been running for, and it felt like hours, but frankly he knew it couldn't have been longer than a few minutes. He could feel the weariness begin to gnaw at his bones, and his breath came in ragged gasps. Ty, however had little problem.

Ty slowly began to take the lead, until he was a good 5 paces in front. The race from earlier wore Sky out, and his hunger wasn't helping him.

Sky finally gave up, collapsing on the cool grass, panting heavily. Ty immediately skidded to a halt, whipping around and tugging on his black jacket.

"Come on, Sky! We have to hurry!" Ty said frantically, looking around wildly. The soldier's in time steps grew louder, and Ty knew they would find them soon if they didn't move.

So, with a grunt, he hauled Sky to his feet and slung his arm around his shoulders, and basically dragged Sky to a small cave he had spotted out of the corner of his eye. He sat down and shuffled to the far corner, pulling Sky up and leaning him against the back wall.

The soldier's robot march grew closer until they were dangerously close to them. Their hearts leaped to their throats as the hybrids passed in front of the cave. They paused for a moment before continuing with a grunt of the commander. As soon as their heavy steps faded away, the now-fugitives let out a breath they didn't know they were holding.

The chilly winter air finally got to them, and the hybrids huddled together to keep warm. Sky shivered, curling close to the reptile , who was probably worse off than him. The cold-blooded lizard leaned against Sky and they sat there for a while, catching their breath and thinking back to all that happened in mere minutes.

"Why are they after us, Ty?" Sky finally spoke up, voice hoarse from the cold, dry air. "Why did they go for our village?"

"Because we're poor," was the reply. "You know the king wants to get rid of the poor villages. They're after us simply because we survived."

And then it was the thing Sky feared most. Silence.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey again! Sorry the chapter is short, but another character is appearing in the next chapter!<strong>

**I'll try to type it up, since I'm on my tablet now and I won't be able to use my computer until later. And school starts tomorrow, so I probably picked the worst time to start this story.**

**See ya!**

**~Zero**


	3. Chapter 2: You need 3 for a Trio

**Special thanks to KKKstories for helping me with this chapter! :D**

* * *

><p>After falling asleep on the rough, cold ground, the duo woke up very early and decided to go to the neighboring village Ozryn. The village was fairly rich, and wasn't going to go down anytime soon.<p>

The trek there was long and tiring; Sky made sure that if he was miserable, Ty was, too. So, he complained.

"Tyyyyy," Sky whined for what seemed like the fiftieth time this day.

An inhuman growl rumbled in the back of Ty's throat. "What?"

Sky paused for a moment before asking, "Are we there yet?"

Swallowing the urge to turn around and strangle him, Ty opened his mouth to answer before his answer was caught in his throat.

"Yes."

Sky perked up for a moment before saying, "You're lying."

Ty shook his head, staring ahead.

"Nope. I'm dead serious."

Sky stood by his side for a moment before racing towards the entrance. "C'mon! Let's go!"

Without hesitation, they ran to the stone arch, forgetting their sore backs and tired bodies for a moment.

They stopped and the entrance for a moment to inspect the small village.

Houses lined the stone wall protecting them, wide alleys splitting them apart. Shops interrupted the houses every three houses, and the merchants in the small shops were bribing the visitors with slick lies, easily gaining money from the foolish hybrids who believed them.

Within the alleys were hybrids with their horses, only there for transportation. People paid good prices for a short ride in a rickety old cart. And that was what Sky and Ty needed.

They only had a few gold coins, and they knew it probably wasn't enough for ride and food.

Their thoughts were interrupted by a familiar shout. "HEY! GET THEM!"

Their hearts froze in their chests and they spun around, connecting gazes with the soldiers from before. Sky's rage bubbled up from his stomach, but before he could do anything, Ty grabbed his arm and bolted the other way.

They weaved between the crowds, while the soldiers shoved the tourists aside. Sky and Ty began panting, and soldiers were catching up. Just as Sky was slowing down, they heard a soft, "Hey! Come here!"

They were in an abandon part of the city, dull houses on either side of them. Desperate times call for desperate measures.

Without giving a second to question, Ty swerved around, darting in between the soldiers to lose them. Sky, who was a little slower, tried to replicate Ty's trick. Just as he pushed through them, there was a sharp tug on his tail. He winced in pain and tried to ignore it and pull away, but the soldier had an iron grip on his tail. The tiger hybrid that was holding his tail pulled his tail, dragging him back. Sky began to panic, frantically crying out to Ty, who whipped around and started jogging back. But before he could reach Sky, the tiger hybrid gave a sharp cry of pain and the claws on his tail was gone. He didn't hesitate to scrambled to his feet and ran to stand besides Ty.

Someone grasped both of their wrists and dragged them into a house, closing the door behind them.

"What-" Sky began, but was quickly hushed and shoved down below the window.

The duo and the new mysterious person that had rescued Sky crouched beneath the window sill. They heard shouting and cursing, and the heavy footsteps of the soldiers fade away as they left. They sat there for a second before the new person cautiously peered into the window. He looked around for a moment before saying, "Clear!"

The hybrid turned to them, watching them as they staggered to their feet.

"I'm Jason," he greeted, holding out his hand.

Jason was a bird hybrid, a blue jay, to be exact. He had a pair of blue, black, and white wings folded to his sides, and a matching tail to match fanned out behind him. He had blue feathers intertwined in his brown hair, and two patches of blue feathers on his elbows.

Sky grabbed his hand, replying with, "I'm Sky, and this is my friend, Ty. Why did you save us back there?"

Jason let go, hands falling to his side, then proceeded to shove them in his dark blue hoodie, which had a strange planet that was a mixture of green and blue on it.

"The soldiers are all talking about you guys. How you survived the burning of Belwald. And I don't think that's right, killing someone just because they survived. That happened to my mother, who lived in a different village that me, and was slaughtered because she ran away."

A small tear ran down Jason's face, but was quickly wiped away. "That's why I think we should overthrow the king!"

Jason's proposal was met with wide eyes and blank stares.

"Yeah, OK."

Then Ty was met with wide eyes. "Really?!"

Ty turned to Sky with a relaxed grin. "Yeah, sure, why not? If we don't do it, then at least we tried, right? I'm not going down without a fight!"

Then Sky grinned. "Yeah! Let's do this!"

* * *

><p><strong>I have special plans for some characters... :3<strong>

**~Zero**


	4. Chapter 3: The Alley Cat

After agreeing on a plan, the trio departed from Jason's house and made their way to the busy part of the city. Sky was shaky on his feet because the soldier had squeezed his tail, his main way to stay balanced. So, after a few crashes, they finally made it.

"OK," Jason started, grasping Sky's shoulder to stop him from falling over. "I'll go get food, you guys go find the cheapest ride you can find, and we'll meet up where ever you get a ride in 10 minutes. OK?"

Sky and Ty nodded, and they parted with a wave.

"SKY!" Ty growled irritably, catching his own balance for the tenth time. "STOP!"

"I can't help it!" Sky wailed, steadying himself before walking forward in a semi-straight line next to his friend.

Ty sighed, both in annoyance and in disappointment in their failure to find a cart.

"I heard you need a ride."

The two spun around, facing two glowing brown eyes.

"Uh, yes, we do need a ride," Ty responded nervously, slightly unsure with the mysterious hybrid in the alley.

There was shuffling, then the sound of claws hitting against the cold stone underfoot. A lion hybrid became visible, his mane ruffled and fur messy.

His fur was chocolate-brown, with eyes to match. His mane was a dark brown with streaks of purple. He had lion fore arms and paws, as well as haunches. He wore a purple T-shirt with an unnecessary purple cloak, much like a king wizard would wear. He didn't look very friendly, but looked to be only a few years older than them.

He studied them for a moment before holding one furry paws out.

"The name's Seto. I'll give you a ride for one silver coin per 5 miles."

Sky stepped forward to grab the predator's paw.

"I'm Sky and this is my friend Ty. We'll take your deal."

Seto grinned, flashing them his sharp (and rather scary looking) row of teeth.

"Good! Where are we going?"

"We're going to a town called Murall. We have to wait for-"

"Hey!"

The three turned to see Jason jogging towards them, a bag of food in his hands.

"There you guys are," he panted, gasping for breath.

"We got a ride!" Sky chirped, motioning to the big cat watching Jason with critical eyes.

Jason's wings ruffled slightly in disturbance. Seto held out a hand.

"Seto."

Jason hesitated before grabbing it. "Jason."

Seto nodded before turning to Sky. "Ready?"

The leopard nodded. "Yeah, we're ready!"

Seto nodded. "Good. Wait a second."

He turned and stalked back into his alley and came out a moment later with a cart and horse. The cart was medium-sized, bigger than some of the others. It would easily fit the three of them, and still enough space for them to lay down.

"Climb in," Seto said coolly, motioning to the wooden cart. He was on the back of a white, strong-looking horse that was attached to the cart.

Without wasting time, the trio climbed into the cart. Jason was on the left, with Sky in the middle and Ty on the right. They started out, people moving out of the way for the group. They exited the city, and turned left, and started on a hidden dirt road. It was silent for a while before Seto spoke up.

"So, why are you going to Murall?"

Sky shared a glance with his friends before saying, "We're trying to escape the soldiers."

Seto glanced back to look at him. "Well, good luck with that. They'll find you sooner or later."

"How do you know?"

"I'm running, too."

"You are?!"

Seto nodded. "Seto Sorcerer, wanted for surviving the burning of Easternvale."

Easternvale was a village that was burnt down nearly 5 years ago without warning or reason. 174 deaths, 1 survivor.

"Wait, you're a sorcerer?" the trio said in unison, staring at him with wide eyes.

He gave a rumbling chuckle that kind of sounded like a growl.

"No, but my father was. He was a royal wizard, while my mother was a lion-blood. When my father found out I didn't have magic, he was really disappointed and requested the village burnt down. I managed to get out with some help and ran away. I'm lying low now."

"Wow," Ty said. "Our village was burnt down, too."

"Am I the only one who doesn't have a sad or messed up back story?" Jason commented, one wing twitching and hitting Sky.

"Yes," Sky said, spitting out feathers.

Ty rolled his eyes and shoved Sky lightly. Sky laughed and knocked into Jason, who extended a wing behind them and whacked their heads. They laughed together, and it made a rare smirk appear over Seto's lips.

_I'll help you get the king,_ he thought, _and we'll get a few friends to help us._

* * *

><p>OK.<p>

Sorry for not posting, but school is a pain in the ass, and procrastination is too.

Yeah.

Have a good day.

~Zero


	5. Chapter 4: Laughter

**NOTE: I will NOT be accepting OCS for this story. BUT I may make another story with OCs after this story is DONE. THANK YOU AND ENJOY.**

* * *

><p>Silence. Unlike Sky, Seto favored silence. It meant peace and time to think and relax. So when he lied in the back of the horse, his feet bumping into its haunches with every step, he closed his eyes and <em>smiled<em>. The only sound was the occasional crickets and the sound of his horse's hooves. Seto opened his eyes and started at the bright, shining stars and the glowing full moon. He averted his gaze to the sleeping 'criminals' in the cart.

Jason had both of his wings sprawled out, his right wings brushing the dirt and his left covering the other two. Sky was grabbing Jason's wing and snuggled into it, acting like it was a blanket. Ty's back was pressed against Sky's and was curled up in a ball under Jason's wing, shivering every once in a while. Lizards were definitely _not_ made for winter.

Seto's gaze was pulled away when the horse neighed in distress, pausing and rearing up slightly. Seto staggered for a moment before turning around to sit on the horse. He cooed softly to it, running his paw through its mane. It didn't seem to help though, and the horse pawed at the dirt road.

There was a strange, barking giggle, and a nearby bush rustled. Seto stiffened, but didn't get a chance to move before a black and dark orange blur jumped from a bush and right in front of the group.

The horse reared up fully this time, and bucked Seto off and into the sleeping hybrids, immediately waking them up. Sky slurred something out, rubbing his eyes, but Seto ignored him and cried out in desperation as the horse broke free from the cart and dashed away and into the forest. Seto turned to the culprit and gave a full-throated growl.

"Hey!" he growled, climbing off of his friends and stalking towards the trickster. His tail whipped back and forth, and his mane was more ruffled than it was before.

The hybrid was a wild dog of sorts, and by the way he had laugh, Seto could only assume he was a hyena. He had short pointed ears and a rather short tail with a slight hunch. Spots decorated his tail and his hyena haunches. He wore a black jacket and a bright orange tie. Shades similar to Sky's were perched on his nose, hiding orange eyes that matched his tie.

"Why would you scare the horse like that?!" Seto snarled, baring his teeth.

The hyena jumped and stared at his with wide-eyes, ears pressing against his skull. He crouched slightly, hands curling close to his chest. He looked small under Seto angry glare.

"I-I didn't mean to! I just wanted to have fun!" the man squeaked out, strange accent making it semi-hard to understand him.

Seto growled again, but before he could do anything, Ty came to his senses enough to figure out that Seto was going to hurt this guy. He leaped forward and in between the two, pushing Seto back a little. The lion flicking his glare to Ty, who was unaffected from it and merely glared back.

After a minute, Seto gave up and grumbled profanities under his breath, turning and trudging back over to the still half-asleep teens.

Ty turned to the cowering hyena and grinned down at him.

"Hi!" he greeted, holding out a hand.

After a hesitating moment, the hybrid grabbed his hand and Ty hauled him to his feet.

"I'm Ty!" he said, still gripping onto the man's hand.

The jokester smiled, shaking Ty's hand. "I'm Bodil. Sorry about your horse by the way. I really didn't mean to scare it like that."

Ty shook his head. "No problem. Murall isn't far from here, so we could just walk."

Bodil smiled, making Ty's tail twitch in fright. "Good! I was on my way there now. I have friends in Murall. You could stay with them!"

Ty's instincts were telling him to _run_. Though he had lived with a predator his whole life, hyenas were creature that wanted to have fun. Bodil could simply be tricking them, and they could be walking into a trap. But Ty saw the genuine excitement in his eyes, and how he still felt bad for ruining their ride.

"Sure! We could stay with them!"

Bodil's smile widened (if that was even possible). "Great!"

"Let me introduce you to everyone first, though."

They strolled over to the rest of the group, who were sitting cross-legged and talking. They paused and looked up at them as they approached. Sky was the first to stand up and introduce himself.

"I'm Sky!" he said enthusiastically, holding out a hand.

Bodil shook it with equal enthusiasm. "The name's Bodil!"

Jason followed in suit. "Jason."

And finally, Seto. He paused, glaring down at Bodil, making his tail tuck between his legs.

"Seto," he said finally, not bothering to shake his hand.

All Bodil could do was nod. Before anything happened, Jason intervened.

"So, are we walking there?"

Ty nodded. "Bodil said he has friends there we could stay with to figure out what we're doing."

"Good!" Sky said happily with newfound excitement. "Let's get walkin'!"

And so they started their hour long trek to Murall, with the moon as their only source of light.

* * *

><p><strong>Heyo!<strong>

**So, as stated at the top, I will not be accepting OCs, but if you really want me to, I'll make another story after this one is done with OCs.**

**Someone asked me, but other than that, that will be the only OC in this story. OK? OK.**

**So what do you think?**

**~Zero**


	6. Chapter 5: The strange accented trio

They were all moaning by the time they got to Murall. Their feet ached, and they were all slouched over. At first glance, people would think they were zombies. But when the first signs of the small village appeared through the trees, Jason literally _flew_ to the end of the dirt path, tapping his foot impatiently for everyone else to catch up. They all had broken into a sprint and easily made their way into the homey-looking town.

There was only two rows of houses, each one connected to the next. They were all stone bricks with colorful flowers decorating the outside and torches stuck to the walls. Lampposts lined the streets. The streets themselves were cobblestone and wide enough for passing visitors with carriages to easily stroll through the town with enough room for residents to walk. Concession stands were fairly rare, and the owners were extremely kind and fair, making you feel welcome, unlike the pesky store keepers in Ozryn, who were rude and persistent.

The group strolled through the gates, almost immediately getting greeted with polite 'hello's. After waving at a few people, Bodil turned to them.

"Follow me, I'll take you to my friends."

With that, Bodil turned and trotted down the only cobblestone street, giving the others no choice but to follow. They walked all the way down to the last house, and they realized how _nice_ this village was.

The walk had only been a mere 10 feet, but the people seemed to recognize Bodil, and gave a wave 'hello' to them, and even the concession stand owner tipped their hats to them. After the whole soldier fiasco, it was quite nice to be treated nicely.

Bodil paused at the very last house on the left side of the street.

Sky turned left and noticed another, back entry way he assumed was for people merely at Murall for a shortcut.

Bodil knocked on the door, and was immediately met with a response. There was a loud crash, and two male screams, followed by footsteps thundering to the door. The door swung open, making Jason jump.

"BODIL!" the man screamed, leaping onto Bodil and engulfing him in a tight hug. Another man seemed to hear, and soon joined in the tight bear hug.

When the hug dispersed with smiles all around, Ty got a better look at Bodil's 'friends'.

The first one, who had opened the door, had green hair, with darker green stripes. A dorsal fins perched on his back, and leathery-looking skin covered his arms and the back of his hands (which were covered by black fingerless gloves). A stiff dolphin tail swayed back and forth behind him, bouncing around slightly. He wore an orange hoodie with a blue 'S' on it and black jeans that dragged on the floor.

The second one who had leaped out of the door and tackled the two had snowy white hair. A red scarf billowed behind him from the frosty winter air. A pair of large white rabbit ears perked up, and a cottonball-like tail twitched from his rear end. He wore a simple white t-shirt with baggy blue jeans.

"What are you doing here, Bodil?" the rabbit asked while the dolphin inspected everyone else.

"Well, these guys need help, and I may have accidentally scared their horse, so I brought them here!" Bodil gave an innocent smile.

The rabbit blinked, not amused, as if this was normal. Then he turned to the uncomfortable group, who was still getting stared down by the dolphin. Seto, however, wasn't fazed the slightest and gave an easy-going grin.

"I'm Baki!" the rabbit said, holding a hand out.

Sky took this opportunity to tear his eyes away from Bodil's friend and shake Baki's hand.

"Hi! I'm Sky, and this is Ty, Jason, and Seto!" he introduced, pointing to each one respectfully.

"Hello! This is Simon!" Baki said, nudging Simon lightly.

Simon held out a hand, which Sky shook hesitantly.

"Don't worry," Baki assured, noticing everyone's uneasiness with the ocean animal hybrid. "He'll warm up once he gets to know you. But come on in! It's pretty cold out here."

Without another word, Baki turned and walking in his house, Simon trailing closely behind. After a small shove from Ty, the group, grudgingly, shuffled in after them, Bodil going in last and closing the door.

After they got settled down, they all sat in a semi-circle on the floor, cross-legged, next to the raging fireplace. Hot cocoa was in everyone's hands, steaming hot and warming everyone.

"So, what do you guys need?" Baki asked, sipping cocoa from the white mug.

Before anyone could say anything, Seto said, "We want your help in overthrowing the king."

It was so quiet, you could hear a pin drop. They all stared at him, Sky mid drink, like he was_ insane_. But, to be honest, he probably was if he thought they could pull it off.

"Are you _crazy_?!" the three strange accented one screamed in unison.

Seto shook his head. "Nope, dead serious."

"Do you realize how _impossible_ it is?!"

"Well, I have help. _Inside_ help."

"How is _THAT_ going to help us?" Jason moaned, throwing his head back in thought.

A low chuckle emitted from Seto's throat. "Trust me, he'll help _A LOT_."

Simon scowled. "OK, and if we _do_ do this stupid plan, how are we going to find more people to help?"

This time, Bodil spoke up. "Well, didn't you mention once there was a mage that didn't agree with royals?"

Bodil seemed to agree with Seto, despite having gotten off on the wrong foot.

"Well, yeah, but-"

"We could ask him."

His rabbit friend sighed in defeat. "OK, fine."

Sky grinned, now more comfortable with the outrageous plan.

"Let's go overthrow a royal family!"

* * *

><p>LAZINESS Y U DO DIS?<p>

GUYS. THIS CHAPTER IS 4 MORE WORDS THAN THE LAST . I THINK IM IMPROVING.

~Zero


	7. Chapter 6: The Magic Bat

The cold winds hit them like a train when they took a step outside of Baki and Simon's house. The cocoa had warmed them up, but the warmth was stripped away by the snowy air. After a sharp shiver ran through Sky's body, he pressed closer to Ty, though it was kind of pointless, as the cold-blooded lizard wasn't doing much better.

"So, where is this 'magic' friend of yours?" Ty snapped, obviously fed up with the cold and ready to go back inside.

Jason lied one warm wing across their shoulders, trying to chase some coldness out of them.

"He should be near by," Baki replied, unaffected by the cold bitterness. "He doesn't usually leave the city."

"Well, let's hurry up and find him," Ty grumbled, hugging himself.

With a grin, Baki bounded forward, Simon and Bodil close behind. With considerably less enthusiasm, Seto trudged along, behind the Bulgarians but in front of the freezing three. They were in the very back, in seemingly no rush to go anywhere.

They didn't have to walk very far; they walked a few houses down, and quickly ducked behind a house when a pair of soldier marched past.

"Over here," Simon whispered hoarsely, dry air finally getting to him.

They crept behind the houses, shadows covering them from the king's slaves. With a flick of an ear from Baki, they exited the shadow's embrace and quickly walked towards a man wearing a simple yellow shirt with shorts. A pair of large, wide ears were flat on his head, and fragile bat wind with thin membranes were folded on his back. He turned to face them, and Jason vaguely noticed the two, sharp-looking white fangs poking out and resting on his lip.

"Hey!" Seto whisper-hissing at him, catching his attention. "Follow!"

It was more of a command than an invitation. The man cast them a critical look before following them into an alley. When they reached the very back, they all turned to stare at him.

"So," Sky said after a little bit. "You're a rebel."

The man nodded as if he was always asked the question. "Yes."

"Will you help us?"

The bat tilted his head. "Depends. What do you need?"

"We're going to overthrow the king," Seto rumbled. "You in?"

The man's face split into a grin and nodded. "Sure! I'm Dill."

Sky, as always, excited to have a new friend on board, grasped is hand and shook it. "I'm Sky, and that's Ty, Jason, Seto, Bodil, Baki, and Simon!"

He motioned to each one individually, flicking to each with his tail. Dill nodded respectfully.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

By the time night fell, they weren't even half way there-mostly because Sky kept getting them lost. Eventually they settled on Jason flying up and redirecting them the right way.

They made a small camp to the right of the dirt path, bunching together leaves for pillows and bigger leaves for blankets. Soon they had a small fire going, courtesy of Dill (he had conjured a small flame, which had hungrily ate at the small pile of twigs and leaves they put together). They dragged large logs to put around the fire to sit on while they cooked some former cows that Bodil found earlier.

They laughed that night, momentarily forgetting their problems and the heavy weights on their shoulders. They told stories of haunted village ruins, burned to merely ashes by soldiers and abandoned underground tunnels that were flooded in the rain season and drowning miners.

Though they weren't that scary, it still allowed them a relief.

Sky raised his stick, his fifth beef hanging from the end.

"You know, we should sing campfire songs!" Jason suggested from his place next to Ty.

"That's a great idea!" Sky exclaimed, swinging around to face him.

The beef that hung precariously on the end of his stick was flung off, smacking Seto square in the face. It was quiet for a moment before laughter erupted from the small group. Seto pulled the steak from his face, glaring at the sheepish-looking Sky.

"Whoops."

Seto downed the steak in one big gulp, licking his lips.

"Hey! That was mine!" Sky cried, looking at the remnants in longing.

"Oh well. It was over here. Finder's keepers loser's weepers."

Sky scowled, causing another round of laughter to go around the circle.

"Let's sing Campfire Song Song!"

Everyone immediately agreed, and Sky began singing horribly, throwing everyone off. Ty nudged him, knocking him off the log and into the cold, damp grass. Sky grabbed him and pulled him down too, despite the cries of protest from the lizard. Giggles erupted from Bodil, ultimately resulting in everyone laughing at the foreigner's laugh. Ty and Sky crawled back on the log, and everyone began singing off key.

But they sang happily, smiles all around and even Ty was having a good time. There were no regrets that night, even when Bodil put maggots on Simon's steak.

By the time they fell asleep, the moon was high in the sky and the stars were shining as bright as ever, wishing them good luck.

* * *

><p><strong>Heyo! I updated! Yey<strong>!

**Dill belongs to .355**7

**EDIT: lol, his name won't pop up. oops**

**~Zero**


End file.
